Misachan's Oneechan
by ficlover08
Summary: Misaki's older cousin transfers to Sieka to keep an eye out for her. Now Misaki can either just go around living life normally with one more person knowing her secret or she could just quit and be set for life. But her cousin is acting really strange.


Disclaimer I don't own Maid-sama, I would like too but I don't

* * *

**Seika High** (Student Council Room)

"Ayuzawa there's going to be a new student today be sure to show her around. Our school is really honored to have her here. Since you are the student council president it is your job to ensure that everything goes well." The teacher told the girl knowing that there wouldn't be any problem.

**(Classroom)**

**  
**"All right everyone settle down class is starting. Now we have a new student today so I'd like you all to introduce yourself properly. Do all of you get me?" The teacher said and suddenly the door slid open and a girl entered, each step very graceful and when she finally reached the center and stood, her posture was straight and everyone could see clearly that she was a natural beauty and she had an aura of pure innocence and warmth. It definitely showed that she lived a very sheltered, protected and loving life.

Suddenly they heard the teacher clear his throat and continued "All right everyone I want you all to listen to her introduction."  
"Hello I'm Rachelle Anne Bennett I'm new here. Please take care of me." The girl said as she bowed and suddenly the president yelled "Anne-chan?" the girl looked thrilled and said "Misa-chan I'm so happy. I didn't know it would be this easy to find you." She said now over joyed while the class and the teacher's looked at them puzzled.

One of the few girls in that class suddenly said "Eh Misa-chan you know the new student?" Misaki just nodded while the girl said "Of course she knows me my mom is her mother's older sister. I actually really missed her so I came here." She said after that she was assigned a seat beside the window Misaki two seats away from her a boy on her right.

Since it was Homeroom they were free to do what they liked and Misaki went to Rachelle and said "I can't believe your parents let you come here alone. Are they coming here?" while her cousin looked down for awhile then looked at her with a serious face and said "We have to talk later. I'll tell you everything. What are you doing later?" Misaki was really taken back but just said "I have work later so how about we talk about it after I get off, so we can talk about it with mom." and her cousin was just looking at her, her expression changed to a smile and she said "No worries I'll just come with you." Misaki's expression then changed to a horrifeid one. She tried to discourage her but she was so persistent.

**After School****  
****Train Station...****  
**  
Misaki was really wondering how it ended up like this. Her cousin to one side and Usui at the other. By the time they reached the cafe her cousin was squealing and saying things like "You work here this is so cute." but when they got inside she was able to calm down and order. She was thin but boy could she eat a lot she practically ordered everything on the list and ate it all.  
Once she was done she asked the manager if Misaki could take a break for awhile. The manager didn't object and Misaki was then in front of her sitting down.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Misaki said but the reply she recieved was a bit delayed. "Misaki do you like working here? Do you like studying in Seika?" Her questions puzzled Misaki and all she could do was say yes. The next question was something she wasn't expecting. "Misaki would you still go there, would you still work here if you had money?" as she heard these she pondered it for awhile then replied "Yes of course, I've grown fond of this olace and there's no way I'd leave those girls helpless. What does this have to do with anything?" again there was silence then her cousin started" Misaki, about two years ago we were having a party at the house and everyone was there, they had the house renovsted and we thought that the wires were already checked and well simply put there was a fire and the only adult who was able to escape was Maria-nee and she didn't make it because with the trauma and everything her body was weak and she was mentally unstable and she died after giving birth, there was something left behind for you and your mother and sister. Grandpa left money for you guys its an off shore account. I'm sure its enough to provide your family and put you two through a great school and more." She said but Misaki stopped her before she could say anything else "How could that be I thought mom was disowned by Grandpa when she married my estranged father?" Her cousin looked at her and said "Just because she was disowned doesn't mean that we broke of all ties with you guys and grandpa did love you guys too. He wanted you guys to be well cared for. I guess when it all comes down to it you can't really stop yourself from caring about family. I'll be meeting with the lawyer tomorrow and I want you and your family to be there this still concerns you." She said with a caring look.

"Misa-chan by the way that boy do you like him?" Misaki instantly denied this but her cousin noticed the faint blush on her cheek and smiled and said "Ok if your sure." though she already knew her real answer she decided to play along and just watch where this all leads too. She knew better then to meddle in other people's love life. Something she learned the hard way.

**Closing Time:**

"Misa-chan the girl you came with is still here. Are you two going home together?" The manager asked Misaki just shrugged. She really didn't know anything about what's going on in her family at this point and decided not to think to much of it.

"Misa-chan I want you to give this to your mom. Tell her its really important." Rachelle said handing her a package before saying good bye and going out.


End file.
